With a development in science and technology, a three dimensional stereoscopic display, especially a naked eye three dimensional stereoscopic display, has become one of the inexorable trends in the display field. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a naked eye three dimensional display device comprises: a backlight source 1, a display panel 2 and a liquid crystal raster device 3; wherein the display panel 2 comprises left eye sub-pixels for providing a left eye image and right eye sub-pixels for providing a right eye image; the liquid crystal raster device 3 is an optical device capable of presenting a light shielded area 3a and a light transmitted area 3b arranged periodically and alternatively; and the basic principle thereof is as follows: the backlight source 1 provides the display panel 2 with backlight, lights emitted from the left eye sub-pixels and the right eye sub-pixels of the display panel 2 are incident on different fields of view through the light transmitted area 3b of the liquid crystal raster device 3, and the left and right eyes of a viewer also fall on the different fields of view, thereby a three dimensional perception is produced.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the prior art generally drives the liquid crystal raster device by an alternating current square wave voltage, and the driving electric field 5 formed in the liquid crystal raster device changes with an alternating current driving voltage signal 6. When the alternating current driving voltage signal 6 changes to a negative direction from a positive direction, the driving electric field 5 within the liquid crystal raster device also changes to a negative value from a positive value along with the change in the alternating current driving voltage signal 6 (it will be similar when the alternating current driving voltage signal 6 changes to the positive direction from the negative direction). At this time, electrons in liquid crystal molecules are rearranged and the liquid crystal molecules deflect, such that a brightness of the light shielded area in the liquid crystal raster device decreases, a transmittance rises, and a light leaking phenomenon may occur.
The light shielded area shields lights emitted from the right eye sub-pixel for the left eye of the viewer, and shields lights emitted from the left eye sub-pixel for the right eye of the viewer. When the transmittance of the light shielded area in the liquid crystal raster device rises to a certain threshold and the light leaking occurs, the left eye of the viewer would view inevitably the lights emitted from the right eye sub-pixel and the right eye of the viewer inevitably would view the lights emitted from the left eye sub-pixel, that is, an image crosstalk occurs.